1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to selectively deuterated alcohols, specifically beta deuterated 2-ethylhexanol, and to derivatives thereof. Derivatives encompassed by the invention contain one or more beta deuterated 2-ethylhexoxy moieties and primarily include esters of carboxylic acids and beta deuterated 2-ethylhexanol.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known that the resistance to oxidation of petroleum-derived and synthetic hydrocarbon lubricants can be substantially improved by replacing the hydrogen atoms of the hydrocarbon oil with deuterium atoms.
Deuterated lubricating oils containing at least 95% deuterium, with respect to the sum of hydrogen and deuterium in said oil, are reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,634 and 3,876,521. These essentially fully deuterated (perdeuterated) hydrocarbons have enhanced oxidation resistance and, as a result, are recommended for use in high-temperature lubrication applications.
It is generally accepted that a high degree of deuteration is necessary to obtain an appreciable improvement in the resistance to oxidation with hydrocarbon oils. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,843 it is demonstrated that partial deuteration of hydrocarbon oils does not result in substantially improved oxidation resistance and, in order to achieve acceptable results at reduced deuterium levels, a mixture of nondeuterated and partially or fully deuterated hydrocarbon lubricants must be employed.